


Family

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Babies, Children, Domesticity, Kid - Freeform, Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t until they were watching television on their day off, Joly resting his head upon Combeferre’s stomach, both in a blissful daze, when a commercial for the latest gadgets for a baby’s development flickered across their screen. Joly’s eyebrows furrowed in thought and he felt Combeferre shift into a straighter position. </p><p>They both just <i>knew.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Happens after all of the other works in this series. Definitely inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/killiandonnelly/status/345873657333161986/photo/1) and [this](https://twitter.com/killiandonnelly/status/246436560642392064/photo/1). Lots of fluff and family stuff.

There was no defining conversation when it had happened.

They had been married for nearly a year now and everything was perfect. Well, as perfect as it could go with spouses who worked long, and most of the time late, hours at the hospital. Despite their sometimes hectic schedules, a rhythm was developed, making time for one another, first, and then their friends.They still went out to the bars occasionally, and there were prolonged conversations spent at the local coffee shop as everyone discussed topics over one another. Their life appeared to be unblemished and comfortable. Except...

Except, there was still this unexplainable missing piece in their puzzle that neither of them understood; an gnawing of emptiness buried deep inside of them. It wasn’t until they were watching television on their day off, Joly resting his head upon Combeferre’s stomach, both in a blissful daze, when a commercial for the latest gadgets for a baby’s development flickered across their screen. Joly’s eyebrows furrowed in thought and he felt Combeferre shift into a straighter position.

They both just _knew._

It took months of planning and finalizing, heaps of papers and files and things to sign. Appointments were made with the right people and a couple was chosen. They even had a room set up with everything that they would possibly need and more; Combeferre wanted to be prepared, and Joly was obsessed order. When they discovered that their new arrival would be joining them in a mere two weeks, the couple decided that it was now time to tell the group.

 

It was a late Friday night, and everyone was gathering their coats, having overstayed their welcome at the coffee shop by at least four hours. Combeferre and Joly remained seated in their booth and, just as the group was making their way to the door, cleared their throats in unison. Combeferre had his hand clasped in Joly’s who squeezed it encouragingly.

“We’re having a son.”

All of the movements around them froze, and Combeferre could feel Joly’s knee bouncing anxiously from where it was pressed against his. Enjolras, who turned to study the couple with an readable expression, reached for Grantaire’s arm and gripped it painfully tight. Jehan broke into a wide grin, Feuilly discreetly handed Bahorel a crisp bill, and Bossuet knocked over his coffee in shock, spilling it onto the floor messily.

Courfeyrac, his eyes gleaming brightly, was the first to break the silence.

“Alright, which one of you has a vagina?!” He approached the couple at a surprisingly fast rate, knocking into Bossuet, now frantically trying to clean up the mess he made, and began poking at Joly’s stomach. “Hello, little baby in there,” his voice cooed softly and Combeferre reached over, smacking him across the skull.

“I’m not pregnant, you asshole,” Joly muttered with a blush, pushing Courfeyrac away. “We’re adopting. He should be here within two weeks.”

“His name is Noel, we decided.” Combeferre smiled as he spoke. “He’s the child of a very young couple, much too young to raise him. He’s three months old and has been living with the state until the paperwork got sorted, but he’s finally ready to join us.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Enjolras spoke evenly but his eyes were blown wide in bewilderment. This had been the first secret Combeferre had kept from him since they were seven and Enjolras had accidentally broken Combeferre’s magnifying glass.

“We didn’t want to jinx anything or make promises until we had a firm grasp on the situation and assurances that we wouldn’t lose him.” Combeferre frowned, giving Enjolras an apologetic look. Courfeyrac looked between them and smiled, slapping Joly’s back.

“Well, little Noel’s going to have the best Uncle Courf ever. I’m gonna teach him to do all the stuff we did when we were little, ‘Ferre, like look for frogs and skip rocks and climb trees...”

Jehan beamed warmly at Courfeyrac and felt something clench inside of his own stomach. They had been married for almost a whole month now, and although it was too early to think about children, he was glad Joly and Combeferre had taken the plunge first. Little Noel would be the perfect guide when they decided that the time was right for their own.

Combeferre gave his friend a gracious look and pulled Courfeyrac into a hug. “That truly means a lot to us, Courf.”

As he pulled away, Combeferre glanced at Enjolras, the man looking less shocked but more frazzled and estranged. After listening to everyone congratulate the happy soon-to-be-parents, the blond gave a heavy sigh, releasing his hold on Grantaire’s arm.

“I’m happy for you, ‘Ferre and Joly. I truly am,” he muttered and the room fell quiet. “It was just a bit of a surprise. You’re going to be the best dads ever. I know it.”

Combeferre smiled and crossed the room to embrace his best friend tightly.

“Thank you,” He whispered before letting go, and Grantaire grinned from the side, bemused. Children all at once terrified and annoyed the artist, but he couldn’t deny that he was enchanted by the news. Mainly, it was due to the idea of seeing his partner in life thrust into a situation where he’d have to care for a child. The thought was amusing because Enjolras barely remembered to feed their cat.

Enjolras smiled weakly and slowly took a seat, and Grantaire patted his knee sympathetically. “I guess now is a good time to tell you, Enj, that I’m pregnant... with quintuplets. And possibly another set of twins.”

“Shut up, ‘Taire, please.” Enjolras took a deep breath through his nose, and Combeferre smiled at him warmly, knowing that the news would have to sink in a little longer for his best friend. He left Grantaire to his teasing and joined his husband who was now being poked again by Courfeyrac.

“You’ll have to tell us when you’re ready for visitors,” Jehan replied softly, taking Courfeyrac’s hands away from Joly’s squirming body. Courfeyrac seemed pleased at the distraction and wrapped his arms around the poet, resting his cheek on the top of his head.

“Definitely,” Bahorel agreed, smiling broadly. “The little guy has to meet all his uncles and get used to our...” he tapped his chin, trying to think of the right word.

“Madness?” Bossuet suggested, brushing his pants with the palms of his hands, having finally cleaned up the mess that he created. Bahorel’s grin increased and he grabbed Bossuet in a dangerously rough embrace, shaking him.

“Yes, madness! That’s the perfect word for it.”

Joly laced his fingers with Combeferre’s and nodded, feeling the immense love from all of their friends. “We’ll tell you when everything is settled, and when he is okay for visitors.”

Jehan gave a pleased hum and untangled himself from Courfeyrac so that he could place a sweet kiss to Combeferre and Joly’s cheeks. His voice was quiet when he spoke. “You guys are going to be amazing, okay? I can tell that you’re nervous but you don’t need to be. And if you need any help, any at all, you know you can call us.”

Combeferre leaned up and kissed the poet’s cheek in return. “Thank you, Jehan.”

Jehan gave a nod and smiled, turning just in time to see Courfeyrac grab him around the middle, hoisting him up slightly. He gave a strangled noise and held onto the man’s arms tightly. “Courf!”

“Come on, lover, it’s time to leave these new parents to some peace and quiet! Perhaps we can make some babies of our own tonight.” The curly haired man winked at the pair as Jehan rolled his eyes from his upside down position and waved goodbye to everyone.

Bossuet and Bahorel left shortly after, followed by a still smirking Grantaire and Enjolras, who looked a little less pale. As soon as they all left, the coffee shop resuming its quiet atmosphere, Joly let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, and Combeferre nuzzled against his cheek.

“Everything is going to be perfect,” The man replied, his voice slightly muffled from his husbands skin. Joly turned and kissed him briefly, Combeferre’s reassurance calming him effectively.

“Yeah, you’re right. We’re going to be just fine.”

 

The day of Noel’s arrival was frantic with anticipation.

Joly insisted on re-cleaning every single surface of the house with a bottle of bleach as Combeferre did the rounds, making certain that they had not forgotten to buy anything important. They hadn’t, of course. In fact, they had bought everything possible, half of which they couldn’t possibly need but it was always good to be prepared. Combeferre was inside Noel’s room, readjusting the tiny stuffed rabbit he had set in the crib, when the doorbell rang. He heard a panicked squeak from the kitchen, and he took a deep breath, descending the stairs and answering the door.

Their social worker, Anne, had a bundle in her arms, two tiny hands coming out of it and reaching towards her face. He heard Joly inhale sharply from beside of him, and Combeferre took a step forward and looked down at the tiny face before him when all trepidation and fear melted away. It was as if instinct and nature took over, his very DNA realigning and rewiring itself to welcome this new, amazing addition into his life.

“Hello Noel,” he whispered, emotion caught in his throat, “I’m your Papa.”

Anne appeared to be in a hurry so she handed Noel over to Combeferre without much of a word, and they finished signing the last bit of paperwork before she wished them both luck and briskly returned to her car. Joly was still staring at Noel with a shocked expression as Combeferre took him back inside.

Noel looked up at them with equally wide brown eyes, his mouth opening and closing in the way that babies do, his hands touching Combeferre’s face and shirt and hair. Combeferre felt himself fill with the most exuberant sense of happiness and leaned down to press a kiss to Noel’s face before handing him over to Joly.

Joly took the bundle with careful precision, and Noel now looked up at Joly, a little startled by the transition from one unfamiliar face to another. The man took a steady breath and reached inside the blanket, stroking their son’s cheek, the skin soft like velvet. Combeferre watched the scene with a slightly clenched chest, and he felt an emotion stir deep inside of him, causing his eyes to mist over. He wiped at them, Joly thoroughly distracted by the living, _breathing_ human in his arms, tiny and warm and perfect.

“He’s adorable,” Joly breathed quietly, and he looked up at Combeferre who was crowding his head into Noel’s view. Combeferre grinned proudly and nodded in agreement, then he suddenly looked around for his phone.

“I’m going to have to send a picture to everyone,” Combeferre replied, finding his cell nearby and lifting to snap a picture. “Courfeyrac has already texted me a million times asking to see, and I quote, ‘his little bundle of joy’.”

Joly snorted and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Noel’s forehead, his little face scrunching up slightly. “You’d think he was the one with a child.”

Combeferre began rapidly tapping on his phone and laughed. “Don’t give him any ideas.”

Joly grinned and pulled his son close, snuggling him carefully and posing with him so that Combeferre could take a picture and send it out to their impatient group of friends. There was a two minute gap after he sent it when his text ringtone started going off like crazy. Combeferre, however, turned it off; he’d read them later, but now... now was dedicated to his new baby boy; this incredible little living, breathing creature which was staring up at him with the same curiosity and wonder that he returned. They spent the evening together, as a family, learning each other and discovering who their baby was as a little person, what were his likes and dislikes, what made him smile and what made him frown.

It was a full week before anyone was allowed to visit. Joly wanted to make sure Noel was acclimatized to their house before allowing foreign bodies in. Courfeyrac and Jehan were met at the door with hand sanitizer, and Combeferre gave them an apologetic glance.

“I’m under orders,” He muttered with a wink, stepping aside to let them in. Jehan noted that the house smelled different; like the soft smell of baby powder and fragrant shampoo. They were led upstairs and into the nursery, which was painted a pleasantly happy color of light green. Joly was sitting in the rocking chair with Noel. He looked up at them and gave them a warning look.

“Sanitized? Does anyone have a cold? Stuffy nose? Sore throat?”

“Yes, no, no, and no. C’mon, Jol, we’re dying over here. We want to see him,” Courfeyrac whined, and Joly smiled and sighed, standing up and walking over with him.

“Noel, this is your Uncle Courf and your Uncle Jehan.”

An excited beam formed on Courfeyrac’s face when he saw the infant, and he reached out with exaggerated grabby hands. Combeferre met Joly’s worried look with a trusting nod so, carefully, Joly handed over Noel, clad in a soft blue onesie and a matching hat. Courfeyrac looked as if he was five years old and it was Christmas morning.

“He’s perfect,” Courfeyrac whispered, holding him carefully. Jehan peeked over at him and grinned.

“He truly is. Look at his little button nose and his big eyes...”

Combeferre’s expression softened, a tinge of emotion lacing his words. “He’s everything we’ve ever wanted. He’s exactly what was missing, and I couldn’t be more grateful.”

Joly teared up as well for the millionth time that week before looking back at his baby boy, his expression soft and paternal.

Courfeyrac made strange, high pitched cooing noises which elicited a grin from Jehan. The curly haired man looked over his shoulder at his husband and gave him a quick kiss to the cheek. “Isn’t he just adorable?”

Jehan reached down and stroked the soft locks of hair away from the baby’s face and smiled. “He really is. Can I hold him?”

Courfeyrac made the careful transition, Joly fussing and placing his hands beneath his son, fearing the worst while Combeferre watched with a slight laugh. Jehan cradled the baby into the crook of his elbow and walked towards the window as the other men began talking amongst themselves. He lifted Noel enough so he could see outside, and Jehan giggled when his already wide eyes grew to the size of saucers at the new surroundings.

“Don’t worry,” Jehan whispered to him, stroking his round, baby tummy. Noel responded with wrapping his entire hand around the finger and pulling it towards his lips, “I’ll be taking you outside as soon as Joly figures out a way to create a bubble for you to live in.”

The infant seemed unmoved at this information and was working hard to put Jehan’s finger into his mouth. The poet laughed.

“Perhaps you’ll have a friend to play with when the time comes,” Jehan continued, the secret conversation between he and Combeferre and Joly’s son calming. The man glanced over to see Courfeyrac grinning at him and he blushed, ducking his face. “We just need some more time to prepare. Your daddies are going to be wonderful, though. You’re both incredibly lucky to have one another.”

“Are you teaching him poetry already, flower?” Courfeyrac piped up from behind him, and Jehan shrugged nonchalantly. Courfeyrac wrapped his arms from behind him and hooked his chin over Jehan’s shoulder to look at Noel again. “Wait until we have one.”

Jehan’s stomach lurched a little, and he could feel his heartbeat quicken in his chest. Courfeyrac felt it too and he laughed lowly, kissing against the side of his neck. The atmosphere had quietened briefly when a panic voiced interrupted Jehan from his drifting thoughts.

“ _Please_ tell me you’re not allowing my son to put your fingers in his mouth! Sanitizing only keeps out so many germs, Jehan!”

Courfeyrac released Jehan with roaring laughter, and Jehan began chuckling as well. Even little Noel looked like he was on the verge of a smile.

“Yes, little one,” Jehan whispered, pulling his hand away from the loose embrace that Noel had on him, “you have the best fathers around.”

**Author's Note:**

> We are planning on posting a series of vignettes which peek into the life of Jehan and Courfeyrac (mainly) with the rest of the boys thrown into the mix. They will consist of little snippets about various things that tickle our fancy!
> 
> Along with reading our series, feel free to follow both of us on Tumblr:
> 
> Rachel: beaumarbre.tumblr.com  
> Ashley: billypronto.tumblr.com


End file.
